dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Screwed (Legacies Episode)
This story is a part of the Dragon Ball: Legacies collection. It is written by user Frieza Sama. Characters Main Character - Dr. Gero/Android 20 Overview Screwed is a story featuring Dr. Gero about his life, why he handpicked 18 and 17 for becoming Androids, ideas of Cell, Hatred towards Goku, Prototype 16, How he survived Red Ribbon Army defeat, etc. The timeline features AGE 750, AGE 756, and AGE 761. Story AGE 750, It was raining outside. It had been raining for several hours since morning. Why was it raining? Science would say that it was because of the precipitation of clouds while Superstition would say that it was because of something terrible happening. What was he to believe? As a Scientist, the latter was utter nonsense. So, he believed in the former "scientific" explanation. But something was bugging him. What could be wrong? Even as a believer of Science, he couldn't get the thought of something terrible happening, out of his head. "Stay focused. You're a scientist. Scientists don't believe in fake superstitions!" he said to himself. He kept himself calm that way. Yet, he felt that something was wrong. He heard a huge explosion outside. He suddenly saw a boy holding a stick attacking the front lines of the Red Ribbon Army. "The kid is on a suicide mission!" he said, laughing to himself. It was no surprise. Many had tried to defeat the Red Ribbon. But so far, none had succeeded. None of them even escaped with their lives. He continued to work on his latest project, Android 9, which he believed, would help the Red Ribbon and ultimately, get him promoted to Head of Machine Research Team. His past inventions, Sarge and Android 8 had been a failure. He needed something better. Android 9, he believed, was the strongest Android the Red Ribbon had ever seen. It was to have a memory card like Major Metallitron (because Artificial Intelligence caused Android 8 to go beserk) and 10 year battery life. It was also updated to include the latest artillery and defense mechanisms. But it was incomplete. He wanted to be real. He didn't just want an Android who looks like a human, he wanted one to be a human. But of course, that was impossible. He knew, that if he named it Android 9, the Red Ribbon wouldn't take it seriously. So, he decided to name it Android 19, in hopes that the Red Ribbon would believe he had made 10 other Androids which were incomplete and this was the best one. After all, the bigger the number, the stronger they get. More explosion followed outside. He looked out of his small Research House and saw the battlefield devastated. The soldiers were all dead. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. He told himself that there was no reason to worry, as this was only the front lines. The boy had to go kill the secondary lines, the 5 Defense Forts, then the Internal Fort, the internal army and finally Head Quarters. He believed that the boy would be finished off at the secondary lines. He firmly believed that the boy won't get past all 5 Defense Forts. He heard a knock on his door. He refused to open it. Suddenly, the door burst open and entered two Red Ribbon Officers, Colonel Gold and Major Gray. "Good evening, sirs!" he said, shivering with fright. "Theres no need for your 'sir-ing' here, Gero. We have an intruder and Commander Red has ordered us to get the best fighting machines. What have you got? We'll pay you a million Zeni each!" barked Colonel Gold. "Ye-yes, Mr. Colonel. I have... uh... a Prototype robot, Android 9... I mean, Android 19. I also have a completed, yet, not so strong, GS Robot Version 1.0. And I'm currently working on GS Robot Version 2.0." said Gero. "Fine, we'll take GS Robot Version 1.0. Here's a million Zeni. Use it well." winked Gold and handed Gero the credit card. "And Gero, complete that Android 19 and GS Robot Version 2.0. Good day." said Major Gray. Gero gave the GS Capsule and the men left the building. Gero kept all his Androids in Capsules. #19 was kept in a small pocket of his coat. Suddenly, Gero heard screams from outside. He opened the door and saw the 2 men dead. He suddenly saw the boy rushing towards his house. The stick extended and pierced through Gero's chest. The boy heaved the stick with Gero and smashed him against the wall of test tubes, delicate glass instruments, and a series of torture spikes. Gero was in a mess and hardly breathing. A couple of Red Ribbon soldiers came and tried to shoot the boy, but they fired at the injured scientist. Some fires ignited the gas tank and his whole house went up in flames. He escaped, but barely alive. The boy came up to Gero and held out a hand. "Wh-Whats... your... name, b-boy?" he croaked. "Hi! I'm Goku!" he said cheerfully. A back-up army of Red Ribbon men and diverted the boy's attention. "Goku? I'll pay you back, Goku!" he said spitefully. Suddenly, everything went dark. Was he dead? He asked himself. He never knew. AGE 756, "Well Jane? Here we are! This is where Scout Master Lamber told us to be right?" asked a tall, broad shouldered teenager of 17. "Yep. This is the rendezvous point. What a total bummer! Its our birthday and we can't even celebrate peacefully! I hate Summer Camp. Don't you Mill?" asked Jane. "Stop calling me Mill, Jane. Its Millicent." Millicent said, putting a face. "Fine, have it your way. As if a fun, cutie-pie name will hurt you." said Jane, scornfully. They sat down and opened their picnic bags. They ate Ham Sandwiches and had Lemonade. They heard some rustling in the woods. "So... my specimens have arrived!" said a voice. "Who's there?" asked Millicent. A very old man came out of the wooden branches. "Hey, old man! Why're you wearing orange tights and a fish bowl over your head? Is it Halloween?" asked Millicent. "Shut up! This is Strictly Professional brand of Scientific Wear." said the man. "Hey oldy! Are you lost? If not, get the hell out of here!" said Jane. "Shut the fuck up Jane. Don't get your panties in a twist. Let's hear what the man has to say." said Millicent. "I- I- Ho-How dare you, Mill! I- I d-don't get my pa-panti-panties in a twist!" said Jane, going red. "Whatever." said Mill casually. "Formalities first. My name is Dr. Gero. And you are Jane and Millicent." he said. "How do you-" said Millicent. "I know... because I've been observing you. "Take a list of all the intelligent people you've ever met in your life. I'd be number 1!" he said. You may be wondering why I'm in such a mess, I'll tell you the story of how it happened." Dr. Gero said, starting the story. "I used to work for the Red Ribbon Army whose Ultimate Goal was to obtain the Dragon Balls. But one day, a boy named Goku invaded our Base Camp and destroyed the entire army. My house was flamed and I escaped, barely alive. My brain had been completely damaged. My internal organs were burned. '' ''But I survived... for days, I lived without food and water... until... until, one evening a brilliant scientist under the name of Dr. Brief's as you may have heard, who is also the Head of Capsule Corp. found me. He helped me to get well. '' ''But alas, it was not enough. I died 2 days later." "You died?" asked Millicent, white with fear. "Patience. Let me finish." Gero said. "After I died, only my brain, which Dr. Brief treated completely, was left. So, he worked for several weeks and created another perfect body for me. '' ''He put artificial organs and my brain was encased inside a 6-inch glass bowl to prevent damage. So, I became an Android. I was shocked at first, but then I gradually got used to it. You see, though I'm an Android, I am still Gero. I have his mind. Dr. Brief then decided to take me to his lab in West City but I escaped by blasting his house with Class D-Weapons which were inserted inside my body. Of course, the blast wasn't fatal, but he was crippled for several days. '' ''As an Android, I do not need food. 'This took place 6 years ago. I have a battery life of 100 years. I have strayed across the continent to search for specimens and did research. I make Androids which I believe will help me kill Goku. And that's were you come in, Millicent and Jane. You see, I'm going to make you Androids." '' Gero ended the story. "You must be crazy! Lets go Jane!" Millicent shouted. They started to run but Gero fired some missiles at trees which collapsed on Jane and Millicent who were knocked out. "All is going according to plan." Gero said with a smile. AGE 761 "Kaio-Ken!!" shouted Goku, as he charged towards Nappa, blasting him onto the mountain side. Nappa got up and lunged forward, but his attack was stopped in mid air as Goku once again threw him aside. He missed the DNA Sample Collecter by inches. Goku's and Nappa's DNA was collected. Now only DNA of the mysterious Saiyan in armor was needed. The DNA Sample Collecter evaded the explosions and whatnot easily, as it was only a bug. It stuck its pointy needle in Vegeta's huge ass. "Ow! Something bit me!" Vegeta shouted. But he ignored it during the heat of the battle. The DNA Sample Collecter safely collected the DNA and sent its transport drone to Gero. A few split seconds later, Vegeta farted. The fart of a Saiyan is damn disgusting and the Sample Collector was blasted by it and hit a rock, several meters ahead. Its camera was completely destroyed. Now it couldn't even see where it was going. Vegeta's sharp hawk eyes spotted the robot. "So... you tried to probe me you piece of junk?!" snarled Vegeta. The robot sensed danger and immediatly tried to fly away, but was blasted in mid air by a Ki Blast from Vegeta. It dropped down, destroyed. "Rats, its gone! That beast destroyed it! Bah! I have my DNA." Gero said, as he walked to a chamber door marked "CAUTION - DO NOT ENTER!" with a skull and two cross bones. "My invention will be complete in a few years! Mwahahahahaha-" he broke off as he coughed. He picked a lozenge and swallowed it. "Ahem thats better! Mwahahahahahahahaaha!!!!" he screamed. There was noise upstairs."Hey keep it down, we're trying to get some shut eye!" a man said. "Oh, I forgot this is a stinkin' apartment. Whatever." he said to himself. '''THE END' Trivia *The story is very, very, very, loosely based on Terminator. *The Officers for the Red Ribbon are based on colors. *GS (as I planned) was actually derived from Pokemon, which features the golden GS Ball in Orange Island League Series. *This is the first episode created in Season 1. Category:Dragon Ball Legacies Category:Fan Fiction